Control
by TheAlchemist'sDaughter
Summary: A notsoaverage social outcast manages to place Starfire, Raven and Jinx under his control. With the city's most coveted women at his disposal, how will the men of Jump City win back the women they love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Titans, Go!"

It was another beautiful day in Jump City. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the sky was clear. Downtown, however, was erupting in clouds of dust and rubble as starbolts, explosives and streetlights were thrown. Once again, the Teen Titans had come to the rescue of their fair city.

Their opponent, puzzling, cylindrical robots, ground to a halt, and the onslaught ceased. The air was quiet, the Titans were hesitant to announce their victory since the robots seemed undamaged. Without warning, a panel in the fronts of the machines opened with a snap, and two small, flat discs flew out and headed straight for Raven and Starfire, then the two robots self-destructed.

Raven threw up a shield of black energy but the disc just went around it, burrowed under her hood, and attached itself to the back of her neck. Raven's hand went immediately to pry it off, but it was stuck tight. Meanwhile Starfire had flown away from her disc and the two of them raced around the surrounding buildings. She tried blasting it but it was too small, and she kept missing. Suddenly, it just stopped. It floated patiently in the air a few feet behind her. Starfire hesitantly drifted over to it, curious. Once her fingers were inches from the device, it jolted back to life and shot like a bullet behind her, where it also locked on to the back of her neck.

Starfire, worried at having a foreign object lodged to her nape, flew down to the other Titans, who were all looking very puzzled. Raven was standing with her back to Cyborg, with her head bowed so he could inspect the mechanism, and a worried looking Beastboy was in front of her, watching them closely and giving Cyborg the third degree.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I dunno, man, I'll have to have another look at it back at the Tower." Cyborg replied.

"It's not gonna like, explode, is it?" said Beastboy, head filling with sketchy images of a headless Raven.

"I don't think so, but I can't rule it out." answered Cyborg distractedly, producing a screwdriver from his right index finger.

"Oh, but I mean, it won't hurt her right?" continued Beastboy as he went to look over Cyborg's shoulder, with difficulty.

"I don't know, it has to do something, and it probably isn't something we're going to like."

"Oh, so…….. What is it?"

"Beastboy, I DON'T KNOW!"

Starfire touched down lightly next to Robin, who was watching the developing scene before him with a stern expression that meant he was thinking, or trying not to think.

"Robin, is friend Raven in danger from the small mechanical circle?" she asked tentatively.

"We don't know, but I'm sure Cyborg will be able to get it off." he answered, keeping his eyes on Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy grappling with each other.

"Oh good!" said Starfire, trying to sound cheerful. "Because I also have a device attached to me." she finished.

"WHAAT!" Robin exploded, looking incredulously at a cowering Starfire. He grabbed her arm and spun her round, swept back her scarlet hair and stared furiously at the electronic trespasser. "Cyborg!" he called, "We're going back to the Tower, NOW!"

Cyborg straightened up and put down his various tools. Starfire swung her hair back in place and looked up at him, nervously awaiting his verdict.

"So what is it?" asked Robin impatiently.

"I don't know." replied Cyborg. Robin and Beastboy's jaws hit the floor. "It could be anything, I've never seen anything like it. All I can tell you is that Raven's is the same, so they probably do the same thing, and it's got a built in defence mechanism. If I try to remove it, it'll explode."

"So what do we do?" asked Beastboy.

"Well, I guess we just have to wait and see what it does. But don't worry," he added hastily as both Robin and Beastboy looked ready to faint, "I doubt it'll kill them, or it would have done so by now. One thing that worries me though, is it looks like it's lodged onto their spinal cords, in which case I don't think I could remove it even if I knew how."

Beastboy and Robin exchanged worried looks, they both knew how the other felt about the two girls, and understood what it was to love someone without them even knowing. Starfire fingered the device uncertainly, while Raven just announced briefly,

"I'm going to meditate." before leaving the room.

An hour later, Beastboy knocked lightly on Raven's door.

"Raven?" he called quietly before slowly pushing open the door. Inside everything thing was dark. It wasn't just that the curtains were closed and the lights were off, but black and purple patterns covered the walls, and creepy figurines threw disfigured shadows on the wall, cast by the light from the corridor. In the middle of the room, surrounded by candles that emitted no light, Raven floated cross-legged and with her back to the door. Beastboy could clearly see the silently threatening gadget on the back of her neck revealed by her short hair. He felt a small twist in his stomach. He hated knowing there was something wrong with her that he couldn't do anything about. Somewhere deep inside him, he had developed a protective instinct towards her, and coupled with the happiness he felt just by looking at her, he knew she was more than just his friend.

"Beastboy, please stop staring at it."

He started as Raven's disgruntled voice cut through the silence of the room.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly, he hadn't wanted to remind her. Raven lowered one leg to the floor followed by the other as if she had been sitting on something solid, then turned to face him, pulling up her hood. "I thought you were meditating." he said.

"I was trying to, something's blocking it, it's like……….. static." she said. She moved towards him and he instinctively moved back until he was standing outside in the corridor. He sighed mentally at Raven's unwillingness to let anyone get too close.

She closed the door until she was looking at him through a small gap.

"Did you want something?" she asked.

"Er, I just wanted to see if you were okay?" he said, having forgotten the real reason.

"I'm fine." said Raven, and she closed the door. This time Beastboy sighed out loud, before walking slowly down to the common room.

"What wondrous thing shall we do, friend Robin? There is the video games…" said Starfire cheerfully to a distracted Robin slumped on the sofa.

"I wonder where those robots came from?..." wondered Robin aloud, apparently oblivious to Starfire's coercions. Starfire's smile faltered and she tossed "Death Canyon Road Racing" aside, before picking up a big pan and wooden spoon and saying with a fresh smile,

"Or I could prepare the Glornag, it is really quite delicious, for some."

"Why would they only attack you and Raven?..." murmured Robin. Starfire abandoned her cooking supplies and smile and muttered ironically,

"Perhaps you would prefer it if I removed my clothes and did the Tamaranian dance of Alertness."

Robin's head snapped up and he said, "I'm sorry Starfire, did you say something?" Starfire sighed and sat down next to him.

"You should not worry about me so much, Robin"

"I can't help it" he said, before blushing and quickly adding " It's my job to take care of my team members."

"Yes, but you must also take care of yourself. Cyborg says there is nothing we can do, so we might as well continue with the hanging out, yes?"

Robin smiled, something about her was so innocent, yet so understanding. She made him feel as if he had nothing to worry about, like he could do anything.

"You're right, Star, as usual."  
"Good, then I shall begin the making of dinner, and you shall not think about it anymore." She got lightly to her feet and flounced off to the kitchen area, but as she did so her hair lifted and Robin saw the metal disc on her neck glint menacingly.

The next morning, Raven and Starfire didn't show up for breakfast. Robin immediately sensed something was wrong, that they weren't just sleeping in.

"Beastboy you check Raven's room, I'll check Starfire's and Cyborg, you pull up last night's surveillance videos." he said.

Robin knocked loudly on her door, but Starfire didn't answer. He opened the door, and found nothing but an empty bed and an open window. A cry sounded from along the hall, and a few seconds later Beastboy rushed in.

"Raven's room is empty." he stated. Just then their communicators crackled and Cyborg's voice said,

"Guys, get down here, you're gonna want to see this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beastboy and Robin ran down to the common room, irrationally fearing the worst.

"What is it?" they said as they burst through the automatic doors.

"Starfire and Raven aren't in their rooms, are they?" asked Cyborg, something in his voice suggesting he already knew the answer. "Wanna know how I know that?" He didn't even wait for an answer he just aimed the remote over his shoulder and last night was reborn on the screen. The image was divided into two halves, one half being Starfire's room, with Raven's on the other. At first, everything seemed to be perfectly normal. Starfire slept peacefully on her big, round bed, breathing deeply. Raven was also visible, perfectly still, her thin silk sheets emphasising her shapely silhouette.

All at once, they sat up. They moved to the edge of their respective beds, and walked out of the room, Starfire not even taking the time to throw away the cover that was being dragged along with her. After a few seconds of watching empty rooms, the image changed to the corridor outside. Starfire and Raven walked steadily to the window, opened it, and flew out, closing it behind them.

Lines of white static appeared as Cyborg paused the video. He turned around to face his confused team-mates, looking triumphant. After a short pause, Beastboy said,

"So they just left?"

"Not quite. Take a look at this." Cyborg rewound the tape to the point that Starfire walked passed the camera and then paused it. He zoomed in on her face,

"Voila" he said, waving at Starfire's calm face, and closed eyes.

"She's sleepwalking?" said Robin, frowning slightly.

"But that doesn't make sense, they've never walked in their sleep before, why start now?" asked Beastboy.

"Think, what did they have last night that they didn't before?" said Cyborg.

"Those implants." said Robin darkly. In truth, he hadn't needed Cyborg to lead him to that conclusion, the threat of the devices currently residing on the back of Starfire and Raven's neck had been praying on his thoughts all night.

"Exactly. So now I think it's safe to assume they're some sort mind control devices. Starfire and Raven probably didn't even realize what they were doing." said Cyborg.

"They will by now." replied Robin, eyeing the risen sun through the window.

"So now we find them right?" asked Beastboy worriedly, looking from Robin to Cyborg.

"Usually yes, but the systems can't pick them up their communicators. Something must be blocking the signal."

"Then we go out and look for them." said Robin, clear determination in his eyes.

"And I know just where to look." said Cyborg, hastily typing commands so that a map of Jump City replaced the security footage. A red dot radiating red circles showed on the outskirts of the city.

"The suburbs?" said Robin sceptically, Cyborg just shrugged.

"It's the last place their com-signals were."

"Then that's where we're going." said Robin.

Raven sat up with a groan. Her head hurt and she felt nauseous. Then she caught sight of her surroundings and she suddenly didn't care how she felt. She wasn't in her room, she wasn't even in the Tower. The walls of this foreign room had been badly painted black, the curtains were drawn, and the bed she was lying on had black and purple sheets. If she had to make a guess she'd say someone had tried to make this room up _for her_.

She quickly got off the bed and pulled up her hood. She was walking for the door when it opened. A scrawny teenage boy with wild, untamed red hair stepped in. Raven summoned her powers,

"Now, now, none of that." said the boy, and he pressed a button on a chunky purple watch. Raven's eyes went wide as her powers faded away like water through sand.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the one that built those robots, and the implant on your neck. I'm the one in control Raven, and from this moment on," Raven narrowed her eyes at him, no one took advantage of her. "from this moment on, I'm your boyfriend."

"This place is freaking me out." whispered Beastboy as he eyed his surroundings.

"I know what you mean. There's something sinister about this place. It's not real." agreed Cyborg. They both took a collective step back as a group of school kids wandered past, chattering merrily. Accacia Avenue was the kind of place you saw on TV, never in real life. Too bright sunlight shone through the trees lining the road. On either side were white houses with green lawns and red roses. Good-natured mothers bustled kids with big schoolbags into big, shiny, family cars. A yellow school bus trundled past.

"Where's that house again?" asked Robin, too anxious to find Starfire to be concerned with the surreality of the neighbourhood.

"It's this one, man." said Cyborg, pointing a few houses down. They set off towards it, when a little girl ran up to them. She had blond hair in two little bunches, big, blue, doe-eyes, and she could only have come up to Robin's knee.

"Hey there," she said, "You're the Teen Titans aren't you?" She had to crane her neck back as far as it would go to see their faces.

"Er, yeah, we are." said Robin, as Beastboy and Cyborg clung to each other behind him.

"I have you on my back pack." she said, and she turned to show Robin her bag, which featured them all leaping into action, with the caption "Titans, Go!" over their heads.

"So you do," said Robin, relaxing slightly and kneeling so the girl could look at him more comfortably. The girl took off her bag and set it down between them, it was almost as tall as she was.

"See, here's you, and Beastboy, and Cyborg, see?" she said, pointing to each one in turn, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's right." he said, smiling too.

"Oh, but where is Starfire and Raven?" said the little girl sadly, looking behind him.

"I don't know." said Robin with a sad honesty.

"Don't worry, you'll find them. Mama says when you lose something, it's only because it was feeling lonely, and if you miss it, then it will come back." she said.

_God, I wish that were true. Please, Starfire, please be okay, _ thought Robin.

A woman nearby called "Samantha!" and the little girl looked behind her.

"Coming, Mom!" she cried. She turned back to Robin, "Don't be sad, I know you'll find them, because you're the Teen Titans, and you can do anything. And when I grow up, I'm gonna be just like you!" said the little girl, she eyes shining. Robin could only smile briefly in reply. The little girl tried to get her bag back on, but her arm got stuck on the straps, so Robin helped her, and the girl turned around like she was used to it, which she probably was. When the bag was safely on, the girl turned around again.

"Thank you." she said. "Goodbye Robin" She gave him a little wave as she skipped off to her mother's awaiting arms. Robin turned around to see Beastboy and Cyborg staring at him.

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

"Du-ude,……… you touched it." said Beastboy.

Starfire was alone. The boy responsible for her abduction had already come in and explained everything to her. She understood that he wanted her to be his girlfriend. She understood her implant prevented her from using her powers, it also told him her location, and even her vital signs, like her heartbeat. But that didn't mean she was beaten. She looked around her room at the green and red upholstery, a simple bed and little else. She knew Robin would be looking for her, but would he find her? She didn't have her communicator anymore, and she herself didn't know where she was. She hoped Raven was there too, and they were only being kept in separate rooms.

She stood, she wouldn't just sit around and wait patiently. She opened the curtains, but that didn't help much, all she could see was a small back yard and some trees. She paced back and forth like a lion in a cage. She tried her powers again but they didn't come as she felt a sickening calmness seep into her body. She thought maybe she still had her strength, because that wasn't linked to her emotions. She tried to open the locked door, but as soon as she got close to surpasssing average human strength, her all her muscles relaxed at once and she fell to her knees. She stared at the off-white door with it's cheap gold doorknob.

She was a prisoner.

Robin knocked loudly on the door of the house closest to the girls' last coordinates. It stood out slightly from the rest, but when you tried to look for what made it different you couldn't quite put your finger on it. There was just something a little off. The lawn was uneven, there wasn't a path leading behind the house, but there wasn't a gate either. The curtains were drawn even though it was the middle of the day.

After a few moments, they heard someone moving around inside and the door was opened a crack by a weasely, teenage boy. He had messy red hair and watery blue eyes.

"What?" he said, pushing his glasses back up his nose, apparently startled at having three Teen Titans on his doorstep. This was to be expected, but it made Robin a bit uneasy to see that it wasn't a welcoming surprise, and more of a hostility. Robin shook it off.

"Er, Hi, we're the Teen Titans and we were just-" began Robin, trying to be polite, unsure of how to go about this awkward visit.

"I can see that." replied the boy, his eyes narrowing slightly. Robin bristled, this was more what he was used to. He could handle this.

"Is there anyone else at home?" he said craning his neck to look past the boy into the house, and adding an almost undetectable, patronising lilt to his voice, insinuating that this boy wasn't even worth talking to. The boy closed the door even further, and held back a scowl.

"No, you're going to have to talk to me."

"Oh." replied Robin, leaving it just long enough to be insulting, but not long enough to be obvious. "Okay then, we were just wondering if you'd seen anything unusual recently." said Robin, fixing the boy with a steady, accusing stare.

"Not really, why? Lost something?" said the boy, unable to resist gloating. He had stolen something from right under the coolest people in the city's noses, and there wasn't a thing they could do about it. He was careful to keep his voice light, playing the part of the concerned citizen. To Robin however, this was all the conformation he needed.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'd lost it. More that it was stolen from me." Robin took a threatening step forward. Cyborg lay a heavy hand on his shoulder, and gave him a look.

"So you haven't seen anything suspicious?" said Cyborg lightly.

"Nope, sorry." was the reply.

"Well, thanks anyway." Cyborg turned and began walking back down the path, practically dragging Robin with him. The boy watched them go, the closed and locked the door before going back upstairs.

"He knows something!" cried Robin as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I know, and we're gonna find out what it is, but we don't have any evidence yet. We can't do anything."

"Who cares about evidence?" said Beastboy, preparing to go back and force his way in. Cyborg dragged him back silently. Robin put his head in his hands.

"I hate this helplessness." he said quietly.

"I know you do, we all do." said Cyborg morosely as they all climbed back in the T-car. Robin glared at the top window of the house as they drove past, promising himself that if anything happened to Starfire, _that boy_ would pay the consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy returned to the Tower half an hour later in low spirits. However, they didn't have time to reflect on their empty-handedness, as by the front door were three rectangular boxes with their names on in fancy, black calligraphy.  
"Huh? What are those?" said Beastboy, peering round Cyborg to see better.

"I don't know, let's get them inside." said Robin, bending down and picking them up while Cyborg opened the door.

Robin spread the boxes out in a row on the table.

"They're not explosives." said Cyborg, closing his scanner.

"Let's get them open then." said Robin, laying gloved hands on either side of the box in front of him, and pulling off the lid. His first impression was of a pillow with two little bits of paper on it. Then he realized it was just something wrapped in white tissue paper. He picked up the note and started reading,

_Dear Titans,_

_I'm sure you've realized by now that you're two members short._

_If you want to see them again, come to the Jump City High Prom,_

_8:30, at Chateau Du Roi._

_P.S. I've taken the liberty of renting you all tuxedoes, _

_I hope they're to your liking._

Beastboy snatched the note from Robin's hand to read it for himself, and Robin went dazed for the other piece of paper. It proved to be a prom ticket, made from thick card, it was gleaming white with gold writing and border. It confirmed everything the note said. Robin put it aside, then tore through the tissue paper to reveal a formal tux.

Robin's knees were weak, the memories of the terrible night of his first prom experience flooding back to him. His mind was trying to process that not only would he need to go through that all again if he wanted to get Starfire back, but that her kidnapper would also be there. What kind of man would he be? It didn't matter, thought Robin, if he had Starfire, his fate was already decided.

Starfire had been left alone in her room all day, only seeing her captor once, when he brought her a tray with a bottle of orange juice, some toast, and an apple on it. At first, she'd refused the food, but he'd left it in her room and eventually hunger overtook her and she ate it, reasoning that she'd need to keep her strength up. Then, as the evening began to set in, she'd suddenly gotten to her feet.

She hadn't meant to, she was sure of it. But surprisingly, she took a step forward. It felt as if a giant invisible hand had pulled her, but she'd shifted her weight accordingly in preparation. What was going on? Scared and confused, she tried to stop as her feet carried her outside through her mysteriously unlocked door, but she found she couldn't. Her own impulses were being suppressed, her mind felt as weak as a sickly kitten. She almost cried as she continued down stairs, but she couldn't because this outside influence hadn't told her to. She felt violated, defenceless. Her spirits lifted however when she saw Raven ahead of her, apparently going through the same thing. But that didn't matter, if they were together, she knew they could get themselves out of this. She relaxed a bit as she moved through a simple house and into a simple living room. Raven was already sitting on a tasteful couch facing the middle of the room, but she was accompanied by someone else, someone Starfire truly didn't expect to see there.

Jinx?

Judging from her rigid composure, and the frown showing in her eyes if not on her face, she was another victim and not an accomplice. Starfire sat down and she felt the power controlling her loosen a bit. It was still there, but only passively. Then her kidnapper stepped out from the next room, lowering his sleeve.

"Greetings, my beauties." he said, smiling, pleased with himself. "Here's the plan for tonight. You three are going to be my dates for the Prom," He began pacing back and forth in front of them. "making me the coolest guy there. Don't worry, I've already bought your dresses and tickets. Now then, I hope you'll behave yourselves," He smiled and wagged his finger at them, Raven felt like she wanted to bite that finger off. "but just in case you're planning anything, let me remind you I can control you with these." He rolled up his sleeves and showed them three chunky watches. One was a dark blue with black buttons, another was red with green buttons, and a third was black with little pink buttons. There was a fourth one, which was simply grey. It was obvious that the colours represented each girl.

"I hope I won't have to use them though, really I don't. I've already demonstrated their power, but I can also cause you great pain." He looked at them all, as if waiting for a reaction, but when none came he clasped his hands together eagerly. "Right then, dresses!" he said and disappeared for a moment into the other room. Starfire turned quickly to Raven,

"Friend Raven! Are you uninjured?" she said worriedly.

"I'm fine, Starfire." they couldn't say anymore than that as the boy returned with his arms full of silk and lace.

"Here we are!" he sang, and he passed them each a dress, saying their names as he did so. Starfire's was a daring, crimson number with a slit up the side of the skirt. Raven's was a black halter-neck, obviously tight around the waist. And Jinx's was strapless and black, with an overlay of neon pink lace. There was no denying they were beautiful dresses, but to the girls on the couch, they were as good as a pair on manacles.

"Aren't you going to thank me? They weren't cheap you know." said the boy. The heroines just glared at him with their jaws clenched. The boy scowled and raised his arm. He pressed a button on the grey watch and spoke into it, "Say "thank you"" he said, and immediately the words

"Thank you." shot from their mouths in perfect unison. The boy smiled sweetly.

"That's better." he said. "Now run along and get changed, I'll come up in fifteen minutes to see how you're doing. There are shoes in your rooms." and with that they were dismissed. They all returned to their rooms under the guiding hand of his invasive implants.

Eight o'clock found the three remaining Titans standing awkwardly in the hall, pulling and fussing with their new attire. The clothes felt constricting, though they were a perfect fit. Robin leant against the wall, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Beastboy stood in front of the mirror, tugging at his collar, his sleeves, his buttons, until he finally snapped and ruffled his hair furiously. He regretted it instantly though, and immediately set to work restoring it in dismay. Cyborg stood twisting around to see himself from all angles, amazed at how well the suit fitted his large, irregular form.

"Can we go already?" said Robin at last, after checking his watch for the twenty-third time.

"Yeah, I suppose we should." said Cyborg, looking at his own watch. They all left and got into the T-car. Cyborg started the engine and looked ahead excitedly.

"You seem happy." said Robin darkly.

"Well, I never got to go to the Prom when I was in high school." he replied. Robin noticed his friend's eye flicker to the metal hands on the steering wheel in front of him. Robin had never thought of it like that. He didn't press the issue, and they continued the journey in silence.

They pulled up outside an expensive French restaurant, famous for its grandeur, not so much it's food. Various excited whispers went through the small crowd outside as they stepped out of the car and walked towards the entrance. Robin definitely didn't want to be there. He tried to distract himself by studying the building before him, and he was struck by how the only thing separating him from Starfire was a couple of feet of brick and cement. It was nothing.

They handed they're gilded tickets to an amazed youth whose hands shook as he tore the end off and handed them back. Inside, the tables had been cleared away and the walls had been decorated with gold streamers. A band was setting up at the far end, and a table with a punch bowl and imitation crystal goblets was laid out behind them. But Robin hardly saw any of it, he was busy scanning the room for any sign of Starfire.

"They're not here." he said steadily, hinting at the fury and suspicion building inside him.

"Relax, they'll probably be a little late, the guy'll want to make a big entrance." said Cyborg, looking around. Robin frowned, he didn't want to be here any longer than he had to. There was a pair of girls off to his right that were making eyes at him. He turned away in disdain.

Over the next twenty minutes the room steadily filled up with happy couples, but Robin never moved from his spot against the wall facing the entrance. He was about ready to shred his tuxedo and leave, when his heart stopped at the sight before him.

Starfire, Raven, and strangely enough, Jinx had just walked in on the arm of the boy from before. Robin was immediately seized with many different emotions. First, the sight of Starfire in her come-hither dress stole his breath and stopped his heart. Then came jealousy, then white hot fury at the scumbag next to her. Then anger at himself for not doing anything when he had had the chance. Then more of a protectiveness as he saw Raven in a very uncharacteristic dress, that he knew she must be suffering in. Suspicion when his eyes fell on Jinx, was she involved?

A gasp rippled through the crowd as more and more people noticed the newcomers. The boy walked steadily forward as if he hadn't noticed, but the sickeningly victorious look in his eyes gave him away. He was loving it. He was wearing a white suit with a black shirt and a red bow-tie. Robin pushed himself off his wall and marched furiously towards him, closely followed by Beastboy and Cyborg, flexing his fingers in an attempt to control his anger.

The boy stopped when he saw Robin, and immediately said loudly,

"Robin, hello!" drawing everyone's attention and making a direct attack virtually impossible. Was there a pleading look in Starfire's eyes? He was too distracted by her slender neck, revealed for the first time as her hair had been pulled back and styled prettily. And was she wearing make-up? Her eyes seemed brighter, her lips fuller. Robin tore his eyes away and glared at the boy. Behind him, Beastboy and Cyborg were staring at Raven and Jinx.

"What do you want?" he said quietly through gritted teeth.

"I just want to have a good time," he said looking at the crowd, who smiled nervously before he turned back to Robin and added, just as quietly, "With your women." Robin's bloodlust must have shown in his eyes, because the boy drew back and announced, "Come, dance with me, Starfire." Starfire cast a fleeting glance and Robin over her shoulder as she was led away. Beastboy grabbed Raven's arm.

"Raven, are you okay?" Raven didn't answer or respond in anyway. Only her eyes moved slowly to look at him. "Raven, what's wrong? Come on." said Beastboy a little frantically.

"She can't move BB" said Cyborg grimly, gesturing to the implant on the back of Jinx's neck.

"Yes, that's thanks to my little device." said the nauseating voice of the boy from behind them. It seemed Starfire's dance hadn't lasted very long, probably because the boy had realized that he couldn't enjoy one of them without leaving the other two free to outside influences.

"You see, with these four watches," he pushed up his sleeves to show them his wrists and their accompanying remotes. "I can control their every move. Now don't get any ideas, Titans, I can cause them great pain with these babies, and if I push it too far, who knows, I might even kill them. And we wouldn't want that…" he finished, eyeing Jinx lecherously.

"We're gonna get you out of here, Rae." said Beastboy to the unmoving effigy in front of him. He hoped he could see her eyes soften.

"Now, now, none of that." They turned and saw him press a button on the large, metallic watch. The two girls stepped forward and walked towards him, with a seductive sway that was never there before, but a blank stare with a hint of malice on their faces.

"I missed you, my darling." he said looking at Raven, who smiled back, though it looked more as if she'd just taken a bite out of a lemon. "I think I want a kiss." finished the boy.

A gasp rippled through the crowd, followed by some cheers from two intoxicated jocks. The boy waved to quiet them, and Robin was reminded of a film he'd once seen about Julius Caeser. He'd waved to his senate just like that before they stabbed him in the back.

40 times.

Sounded good.

Beastboy, however, was stunned and he felt a familiar tightening along his back, jaw and hands. His body wanted to shift into some carnivorous beast, with claws and fangs, and he had to breath deeply to regain control. The boy looked back at Raven expectantly, but she didn't move. He frowned slightly and pressed a button, this time on a different watch, a blue one.

"I said, I want you to kiss me, Raven. Didn't you hear?" he said, trying to sound patient and forgiving. Raven took a breath through gritted teeth,

"I….heard." she said. Her voice sounded constricted, as if she was being strangled. Suddenly the room was deathly silent. This wasn't a game anymore. A deep hatred flickered across the boys face, before vanishing below the surface. He raised his wrist and spoke directly into the blue watch.

"Kiss me!" he ordered. Raven's foot slid forward an inch or two, but apart from that she didn't move.

"No." she replied, and her voice sounded stronger, clearer. She was fighting him. The boy rolled his shoulders,

"Fine. I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but you leave me no choice." said the boy, and he pressed another button on his evil watch. Raven cried out in pain and surprise. Her hands went to cover her head and her eyes shut tightly.

The spectator Titans scowled, snarled and glared at the scene before them. Cyborg looked intently at Raven, willing her to overcome his control, to fight past the pain, but he also wanted the pain to stop for her, she'd been through so much. Beastboy's transformation was beginning to spread. His nails and teeth elongated, and his mind began to fill with irrational thoughts, the beast in him waking up to this act against his mate. He fought down a growl as the world shifted from the way a human sees it, to the black and white of an animal. Robin had faith in Raven, and was more concerned that justice would be served against this criminal.

The boy walked towards Raven, looking pityingly at her. He slowly extended his hand, in what he meant to be a helpful gesture. Raven just slapped his hand away, causing that hidden fury to emerge briefly once more. The boy pressed and held down the button on the watch this time, and Raven cried out again, so overcome that she sank to her knees in front of him. Her eyes were so tightly closed that diamond tears slid down her cheeks and she moaned in agony

"You know what you have to do for this to end, Raven" said the boy sweetly, once again lowering his hand to her, but Raven shook her head, despite her obvious suffering. The boy shrugged and pressed that button again, increasing Raven's torment. She slid forward onto her hands and knees, her hair falling forward to hide her face. She didn't cry out, but you could hear her ragged breathing as she fought to stay concious, which was worse somehow. It felt to her like her head was splitting.

Robin felt sick, the helplessness he had felt earlier had grown into an all consuming paralysis. He wanted to look away, but he didn't. If Raven could bear to go threw that, he could bear to witness it. Beastboy had closed his eyes, concentrating hard on repressing the beast that lived inside him, but his animalistic hearing magnified Raven's anguished gasps until the echoed through his head, sounding like the beast giving him reasons to release it. He could feel the beast now, as strongly as if it had been a physical being. He couldn't let it out, but he was being consumed, the creature's conciousness overshadowing his own. He had to do something. He didn't want to hurt the people around him. He had to sacrifice his own feelings.

"Raven! Kiss him!" he cried. Robin and Cyborg turned to stare at him, but he hardly noticed. He had opened his eyes, and now he could see Raven lying on her side in her elegant gown, her knees drawn up against her chest and her hands still clasping her head. And that bastard was standing over her, just watching her, without a shred of guilt or remorse.

Any resistance he might have had against the beast inside vanished like a whisp of smoke. Now both halves of him wanted to hurt the boy, tear him to shreds and make him pay for what he'd done to Raven. He fell to his knees, or rather, he crouched. Not because he couldn't support himself any longer, but because it would make the transformation easier. He was embracing his beast with open arms, he welcomed it.

All this created such a spectacle that no-one noticed Starfire's eyes were beginning to glow a fiery green. Her fingers curled into fists, the righteous fury she needed for her powers being too strong for the device to subdue. Her arms were able to move now, or maybe she was just overpowering the implant's control. She stood for a moment, arm raised, starbolts glowing and begging to be used.

Then she fired.

The blast hit the boy in the back, knocking him forward. He whirled around to see Starfire advancing on him, vengeance in her eyes. Raven was almost completely silent, except for tiny, little whimpers. He then looked at the Titans, and noticed Beastboy's current state for the first time. Fear rippled through him. He had lost this battle, and was about to be torn apart, if not by Beastboy, then Starfire, and the other Titans. It was time to cut his losses.

He grabbed Jinx's wrist and hauled her after him as he turned tail and ran as an enraged roar rang out behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Beast was half-way across the room and gaining fast on the boy. He could smell his fear radiating off him in rank waves. He didn't stand a chance. The Beast could feel his well-toned muscles working effortlessly under his green fur. His huge claws skidding slightly on the tiled floor, begging to be used for their true purpose of tearing through flesh.

The crowd had retreated to the furthest corner of the room, wanting above all not to be caught in the crossfire. The boy was almost to the door, Jinx following half-heartedly, when The Beast caught him. It made a powerful swipe at his back, tearing through his suit and scratching his back. It wasn't life-threatening, but the scratches were long and deep. They hurt and would leave scars that would last for the rest of his life.

The boy had never been so scared in his life. The force of the blow had knocked him forward, and he quickly turned to face his attacker. The Beast rose up before him like an angry storm.

"P-Please don't kill me!" he cried, his voice high and unsteady. The Beast didn't understand what the pitiful creature before him had said, but it didn't make any difference anyway. He was a rabbit, and it was the fox. As far as The Beast was concerned, it was meant to be. It raised it's giant paw, the boy's blood gleaming on the end of razor-sharp talons. It swung downwards, aiming for the boy's throat.

Behind him, back in the middle of the room, Raven groaned.

The Beast missed, diverting his strike at the last moment to land next to the boy's head. The boy stared at the paw, panting heavily. The Beast however was facing the other way, it's superhuman hearing had picked up Raven's groan and it's mate's voice had resonated inside it like a string being plucked on a harp. She was still alive.

Forgetting his prey, The Beast turned and walked tentatively towards the middle of the room where Raven lay. Behind it, Jinx pulled the boy up by his wrist, and they slipped quickly through the doors. The Beast was standing over Raven, watching her. Robin moved forward to stop it, but Cyborg held him back.

"He won't hurt her." he said, eyes fixed on the scene before him. Raven lay still, and The Beast began to get worried. It leant down closer to her and nudged her shoulder with it's muzzle. She frowned slightly, and The Beast rejoiced. Then it smelt all along the length of her prone form. It couldn't smell any blood, and in it's primitive mind, it decided that she was just sleeping. But even so, she needed the protection of her mate. So it carefully stepped over her to lie behind her, shielding her back with it's own body, and in a position to see anyone coming from the front. Though it was lying down, it's eyes were alert, and it's ears were flicking in all directions, listening for any danger.

Robin realized with a jolt that Starfire was standing at his elbow. He turned to look at her. She looked kind of distorted, somehow unlike Starfire, and his words died in his throat. Starfire however, as soon as she realized he was looking at her, squealed in delight and threw her arms around him. Robin smiled and his arm encircled her waist and hugged her back. This was Starfire alright.

"Oh Robin! I am so happy to see you again!" she cried.

"Me too, Star." was all he could manage while her warm front was being pressed against his. They broke apart, grinning shyly.

"We should get back to the Tower." said Cyborg. Robin was suddenly reminded of the pressing threat of the implants, the sight of Raven lying unconsious on the floor being too much to postpone the thought for long. Cyborg stepped nervously towards the sleeping beauty and her monstrous protector. The Beast pulled Raven closer to it and rested it's paw on her hip, glaring at Cyborg in an obvious, "Mine" gesture.

"BB? We gotta get Raven back to the Tower, okay? She needs medical attention." he spoke slowly, enunciating every word carefully in the hopes of getting the creature before him to understand. The Beast recognized Cyborg as an ally, but couldn't quite figure out what he was doing. It recognized some of the sounds he was making, "Raven" was what they called it's mate, wasn't it? And "BB" seemed to mean itself, and "Tower" was something, but what? Judging by the man's tone, he wanted them to go there, could it be the lair?

Images of video games and culinary disasters flickered briefly through it's mind, and The Beast understood that going there was in it's best interests. It pulled itself to it's feet and carefully lifted Raven.

"Why don't you let me carry her?" said Cyborg, approaching his lost friend, but he was met only with a soft warning growl. This man may be it's friend, but The Beast would be the only one to handle Raven. Cyborg retreated, knowing that she was more than safe in his care.

As they walked towards the door, they could feel the eyes of everyone there watching them. And they had good reason to, they must have really looked a spectacle. An eight-foot, green beast carrying an unconcious goth, a robot-man in a tux, only Robin and Starfire looked normal. They looked the perfect couple in their delicate evening wear, any normal teen's dream.

They were just passing through the door, when Robin noticed something on the floor, and he knelt down to pick it up. It was one of the boy's watches, the blue and black one that controlled Raven's implant.

"It must have fallen off when Beastboy attacked him." said Cyborg, having turned around to investigate the delay.

"I don't think so. Remember, Jinx helped him up, she must have taken it off on purpose and left it for us." said Robin, eyeing the malicious gadget in his hand.

The boy was furious. Not only had he lost his two most illustrious prizes, but he had been humiliated. He paced back and forth in his living room, his back burning, but he would deal with that later. Right now there was work to be done. They would pay for what they'd done to him, and pay dearly. But how would he do it? He stopped pacing and sunk into a nearby armchair.

Like a ray of light his eyes fell on the watch on his wrist peeking out from under his sleeve. Yes…… He would kill the girls, if he couldn't have them, if they were too _good_ for him, then no-one else would have them either, especially not that pretty-boy Robin. He had been scowling, but now he was grinning, but it couldn't be called a happy expression. Anyone who saw him would know that he was thinking something malevolent.

He raised his wrist for a more advantageous view, and he noticed for the first time that Raven's watch was missing. Cursing, he realized he must have lost it when that animal attacked him. He would just have to make do with Starfire. He fingered the button lovingly, marvelling at his own genius. His fingers tensed, ready to strike, in mere seconds the world would be one, stuck-up, heartless girl less. He hesitated for a second, then pressed the button. He found himself waiting for something, though he didn't know what. No alarms would sound, no explosions, so he just contented himself with the knowledge that she was dead, and he would get his reaction later, when all of Jump City would know his name.

As for now however, he felt like paying a certain sorceress a visit.

Once Raven was resting in the infirmary, and Beastboy had reverted back to his human form (then promptly passed out), Robin, Cyborg and Starfire had gone to the lab where Cyborg kept his tools, not taking the time to change out of their dishevelled evening wear. Robin had tossed the recovered watch to Cyborg,

"Get that…….._thing_ off her." he'd growled through clenched teeth, seething with barely contained outrage. Then he'd spun around and left. He headed to his room and tore off the tainted suit, replacing it with his familiar uniform, and proceeded to the gym.

Which was where he could be found now, tearing into the punching bag like he was trying to come out the other side. Once again he'd managed to find a way to blame himself for what had happened, and he was working out his anger, his muscles straining, sweat sliding down his face and neck. _Why didn't I take him down when I had the chance?_ he thought, kicking the bag much harder than was safe. If he wasn't moving as fast as he was, he would have overbalanced, and his mind blocked the pain that shot from his ankle. _Why didn't I stop him? Why didn't I do something?_

He was interrupted by his communicator beeping at him,

"Robin" he answered.

"I think I've got it, man, you might wanna come up here." crackled Cyborg's voice.

"I'm on my way."

Robin swept through the automatic door just as Cyborg prised the device off a wincing Starfire's neck. With it's little clamps sticking up, it looked like some obscene, mechanical beetle that had been flipped on it's back. Robin was so relieved it surprised him, and as he looked at Starfire she seemed to shine with a new light. His euphoria was short lived, because at that moment the device exploded.

They all stared at the blackened circle where the implant had been in stunned silence. It hadn't been a big explosion, but if that thing had still been attached………Thirty seconds earlier, and Starfire would have been dead for sure.

Raven was awake, though she was under strict orders not to leave her bed. So she lay in the infirmary, surrounded by machines that beeped sleepily to themselves, going over what had happened in her mind. She remembered refusing to kiss the boy, and the pain that followed, though that was starting to get fuzzy as her mind numbed the memory for her. But what was nagging her was Beastboy. She knew he had transformed into his beast within, the fact that he still lay asleep in the bed next to her was testimony enough.

She turned her head and looked at him, his breathing was deep and steady, his face was calm. Did he already know what he'd done? That he'd almost killed the boy? It was strange to think that inside this goofy, excentric teen, was a ferocious, primal monster, and that it was her who brought that monster out. She had indistinct memories she could only have got while unconcious, of feeling the beast close to her, lying next to her, carrying her gently back to the Tower. Did this change anything? Was he more than just a friend to her? And most importantly, could she afford to even think about it?

Raven lay in the bed, just watching the sleeping form in the neighbouring bed, and a twinge of affection broke through the barriers around her heart. The door to the infirmary slid open and Cyborg walked in, carrying a tray of sinister-looking tools, and looking ashen-faced.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he motioned for her to sit up.

"These things explode." he answered darkly, begginning to poke and prod at her implant.

"Starfire?"

"She's fine, I got it off her in time." Raven couldn't see Cyborg, but she could feel him working on the device on her neck. He moved so he was in her field of vision,

"But don't worry, he can't activate them without his watch, and we have yours." he said, smiling weakly.

"How did you get it?" she asked.

"Er, Jinx got it off him and left it for us without him noticing." he said, trying to sound nonchalant. Raven didn't say anything. They had all noticed the change in Cyborg when he returned from working undercover in the Hive Academy, but none of them mentioned it. Now it seemed one of their enemies needed their help, and like it or not, she had been a friend to them in that sickly sweet prison in suburban Jump City. They couldn't just leave her there.

"We'll get her out Cyborg." said Raven, wincing as the device was extracted from her spinal cord. "He's not gonna get to hurt her."

"No, he won't." Cyborg replied, his face deathly serious, meeting her eyes with an icy honesty. Raven could appreciate the controlled sense of revenge that she knew her friend was feeling, and she was just glad that it wasn't her in the boy's place.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The boy may have returned to the house after the prom's ruin, but it would have been beyond foolish to stay. Robin couldn't possibly have failed to recognise him, which meant the Titans knew where he was. The boy had to come up with a plan, and fast, but it seemed that every possibility only led to a dead-end. He couldn't afford to underestimate his opponents, but constantly reminding himself of their strength wasn't helping either. He leant forward in his chair and put his head in his hands, taking a deep breath. He had to think about this rationally. What did he have that they didn't? What did he have that could be used against them? He had Jinx, but if he released her powers the odds were she'd use them against him instead. Okay, so what were the Titans' weaknesses? They had to protect people if they were in danger.

That gave the boy an idea. If he took people hostage, he could set a trap. But where were there enough people to ensure the Titans would come, that was open at this time of night? It had to be somewhere he was familiar with, that was easy to defend. There was only one place like that in Jump City. The Mega Meaty Meat. The wall-to-wall windows would offer a perfect view of any assailants, and the square lay-out of the building meant he would always be able to see all his hostages at once. Perfect.

Jinx sat with her arms folded and her legs crossed on one of the tacky red seats of the Mega Meaty Meat diner. The boy was way too frazzled to watch her, but she'd decided she might as well stick around. Why leave when things were just about to get interesting? She'd gotten over the initial indignation of being controlled, as a villain herself, she could appreciate good work. So now she sat, examining her nails and amusing herself by watching the boy try desperately to avoid his inevitable defeat. He was standing behind the counter, his eyes nervously circling the room. At first the hostages had quietly done what they were told, living in Jump City made them used to criminal activity, but now a couple of people were beginning to realise just how much of an amateur the boy really was. A group of men in the far corner were beginning to grumble and fidget, and it was only a matter of time before someone started being a hero.

The prom had been …… interesting. Jinx had been impressed with Beastboy's little meltdown, and the chaos that ensued had been the most fun she'd had in weeks. And she thought she'd caught Cyborg watching her a number of times. _Must be the dress_ she mused, running her fingers over her rich skirt. It was too bad that Cyborg had to be one of the good guys, he'd had real promise, as more than just a team-mate.

The first of the police sirens were gathering outside. Jinx regretted that she couldn't join in the fun, but the stupid implant was blocking her powers. _The Titans will be here soon_ she thought. She wasn't expecting a grand rescue, the Titans would only be coming to arrest the boy. They may be stupid little do-gooders, but the way they looked out for each other made Jinx feel a little... lonely. She, Gizmo and Mammoth were the best the Hive had to offer, their attack patterns were flawless, but they weren't really a team. Not that she cared of course, she didn't need anybody but herself, she told herself.

"Jinx, come here." the boy called to her from across the room. She extracted herself from the booth and walked over to him.

"Yes?" she said, smiling sweetly at him.

"I'm sorry our date didn't go quite to plan, my love." he said, taking her hand. She recoiled from his cold and clammy touch.

"There's always next time." she replied. The boy's eyes lit up like a kid's at christmas and Jinx almost felt bad, almost. He was going to say something else, but just then the door burst open and in came Jump City's five finest.

"Party's over." growled Robin, blood boiling as the memory that this discontented teen had tried to kill Starfire was still fresh in his mind. The boy's eyes widened for a moment when he saw Starfire floating threateningly behind Robin, but he quickly steeled his nerves.

"Not so fast, Titans" he said "I have one more trick up my sleeve." and he reached for the grey watch on his wrist. As he pressed a button, dozens of the cylindrical robots they had first faced burst from the door behind the counter that led into the back. Instantly the Titans were surrounded.

"How do you like my army, Titans? I built them myself." boasted the boy.

"Dude, you really need to get out more." said Cyborg. The boy frowned and pressed a button on his watch. The thick ring of Dalek-like robots raised their weapons and the game was on. The Titans hit their marks dead on, but the machines seemed unfazed, and the constant barrage of blaster-fire was beginning to take it's toll on them. They regrouped as the droids came closer.

"Any ideas, guys?" asked Beastboy.

"The kid's gotta be controlling them some how. If we can get to him, we'll be able to take them out all at once." replied Cyborg.

"I'll do that, you just try to keep them busy as long as you can." said Robin, and he jumped over the ever-advancing circle of robots, using the robots like a gymnastics horse. The fight resumed, but Robin was busy chasing the boy, who had turned tail and ran as soon as he saw Robin coming towards him. However, Robin soon brought him down with a powerful flying kick to the shoulders. Robin bent down to grab him, but the boy slipped through his grasp and crawled as fast as he could to where Jinx was standing. He grabbed her skirt like a child, but she only looked down at him with disgust as if he were some flea-ridden dog.

"Jinx, you were always my favourite, you know that? I never meant to harm you, I never hurt you, did I? I think there's really something between us. You'll protect me, won't you? Beautiful Jinx, my prize, my precious, my love." He was garbling, hurriedly trying to convince her to come to his rescue. Jinx stared down at him for half a second, then she smiled. Harshly wrenching her skirt out of his grasp, she turned away from him,

"Dream on" she scoffed. The boy's face became twisted in a grimace of rage. People had been rejecting and mocking him his whole life, well not anymore. He'd make Jinx _pay_. He reached for the pink and black watch that controlled Jinx's implant. He was going to kill her, and he would enjoy it.

A thin, silver pole came down and pinned his hand before he could press the fateful button. He looked, stricken, up at a small boy held off the ground by eight, huge, metal spider legs one of which was holding down his hand.

"Hey, scuzzbreath, whadja think you're doing?" said Gizmo. Mammoth stood behind him, arms folded, looking threatening. Robin had marched over and now he jerked the boy's grey watch off his wrist and crushed it in his hand. The robots died where they stood, and the tired Titans wandered over and surrounded the boy.

"Yeah, you think we're gonna let you get away with what you did to Jinx?" said Mammoth, cracking his knuckles and advancing on the cowering teen. Jinx meanwhile, was surprised and touched at this unprecedented show of solidarity.

"Wait," said Cyborg, who stepped forward and took Jinx's watch off the boy, then stepped back again. "Okay, he's all yours." The boy cried out pitifully and weakly raised his hands to shield himself as Mammoth stepped towards him grinning ferally.

Robin cursed under his breath.

"Stop," he said at last. "As much as this guy deserves it, it's up to the police to deal with him."

"Oh yeah? You scuddsuckers wanna try and stop us?" said Gizmo, guns emerging from his all-purpose backpack. Robin reached for his bo-staff and Cyborg charged up his sonic cannon. But Jinx stepped in,

"Hold it." she said. "He should go to the police."

"Jinx, you agreeing with these cludge-heads!" asked Mammoth in indignation. Jinx put her hands on her hips.

"You disagreeing with your leader?" she replied sternly. Mammoth backed down, so she turned to the Titans and motioned them to take the boy away. Beastboy and Robin roughly grabbed his shoulders and led him outside to the awaiting police cars. Cyborg nervously approached Jinx.

"Er, you should come back to the Tower so I can remove the device." he said, wary of her reaction. It was the first time they'd spoken face to face since he'd gone undercover at the Hive. She just looked at him coldly, but Gizmo stepped in.

"Uh-uh scrum-buffer, Jinx ain't going no-where. I can take off that thing."

"Yeah, and you can kill her." answered Cyborg. The two glared daggers at each other until Jinx said,

"I can decide for myself. I'll go." Gizmo looked away from her sulkily,

"Just 'cause he took you the dance." he muttered under his breath, making Jinx blush, but then she aimed her powers at the floor under Gizmo until his metal legs gave way and he fell. Cyborg tried not to smile.

"C'mon, the T-car's this way." he said, offering her his arm.

Jinx was paying very close attention to the movement and varied pressures of Cyborg's fingers. Finally she heard a small click and Cyborg said nervously,

"Er, this is going to hurt," There was a moment when she could feel Cyborg's grip tighten on the implant, followed by the feeling that the back of her neck had just been touched with a white-hot poker, but the sensation was gone before she could cry out, and was replaced with a dull numbness. She raised her hand and tentatively brushed the afflicted area, but she could feel nothing.

"Thanks, Sto- I mean, Cyborg." she corrected, feeling the stab of betrayal that came with it.

"That's okay, it was nothing." answered Cyborg, looking at his feet as she slid off the medical bed. He reached for something on a table nearby, "I found something you might be interested in." he said, hopefully in a light-hearted way. He slipped a ring on his finger and instantly his mechanic parts were hidden, replaced by muscle and skin. He was Stone again. He held his arms out from his sides expectantly, smiling sheepishly. Jinx stepped towards him, hands on hips, and looked him up and down.

"You know," she began, "I think I prefer you the other way." Cyborg looked hurt.

"Oh, right." said Cyborg, taking off his ring, feeling dejected as his true form was revealed. "I'll just put this back then." He moved to put the ring in the drawer of the small table. Jinx suddenly took hold of his hand, stopping him.

"Actually, this thing might come in useful," her eyes were on their joined hands, but they moved to look Cyborg straight in the eye, her pink, cat-like eyes captivating him. "if you were to take me out sometime."

"Yeah, it's not like we can be seen in public together." chuckled Cyborg.

"Exactly. This way we can enjoy each other to the full." Jinx's voice had dropped to a more sultry tone as she moved closer to him, gently slipping the ring back on his finger. Her face was mere inches away from his as once again the facade of Stone enveloped that of Cyborg. Raising herself on tip-toe, and using his arms to balance her, she kissed him gently.

Then she was standing at the open door, looking over her shoulder at the statue she had left behind her.

"Coming,_ Stone_?" she said, her voice back to normal. Cyborg shook off his initial shock, and couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. He turned and followed her out of the Tower, into the awaiting night that was full of possibilities.


End file.
